


Swimming Pool

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My lungs are beginning to burn for air, air that I don't have, and won't be getting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Pool

 

I'm being held down under the water by concrete blocks tied to my ankles. My hands are tied behind my back, but if they weren't, I'm still not all that sure that I'd be freeing myself by now. I already knew that I was going to die from the minute that they surrounded me.

It's another one of those cruel facts of life. My lungs are beginning to burn for air, air that I don't have, and won't be getting. What did I ever do to deserve this? Sure, I dressed different, and liked rock, and didn't go insane for sports. But I never hurt them, never said a bad word about them, never even so much as tossed a glance at their girlfriends. So was murder like this truly warranted?

I gave in, the flood of bubbles of spent air blowing past my face, in their rush to the surface. Up above me, I could see my tormentors, laughing and congratulating each other, looking down at me, the freak. I could hear only the blood pounding in my ears. It would be the last thing I ever heard, as my lungs began to fill with chlorinated water.


End file.
